Summer Festival Romances
by Roxius
Summary: Aigis has a dastardly reason for inviting only Mitsuru to the Summer Festival. Yukari isn't about to accept such things, however! Yukari X Mitsuru X Aigis love triangle. Onesided YukaMitsu, MitsuruXAigis. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, femmeslash. Please R & R


Aigis' invitation to Mitsuru was both blunt and straight to the point:

"I wish you to accompany me to the Summer Festival tonight, Mitsuru-senpai..."

Mitsuru glanced up from her book and replied, "I'm sorry, Aigis, but I have no plans tonight-"

Aigis leaned in closer and repeated her previous sentence again, only her tone seemed to give off a dangerous sort of malice this time. Sighing, Mitsuru asked, "Why...why would you want to go to the Summer Festival, anyway? It's not all that interesting..."

"I wish to learn more about the lives of humans, and one of the best ways is to attend social gatherings such as the Summer Festival, correct? Am I not wrong, Mitsuru-senpai?" Aigis explained in her boring monotone voice. If Mitsuru was devoid of class, she would probably have fallen asleep right then and there. Instead, she just sighed again and shook her head to Aigis' request.

"Very well, then," Aigis said after a few moments of silence, "I suppose I will just have to FORCE you, instead..."

Pulling out the Grenade Launcher Minato bought her yesterday, Aigis pressed it against Mitsuru's forehead as she hissed, "TAKE. ME. TO. THE. SUMMER. FESTIVAL. NOW."

"...Why do you even want to go with me of all people, anyway? I thought you wanted to be near Minato..." Mitsuru asked, trying to stay calm even with a lethal weapon aimed at her.

Mitsuru could have sworn she saw a smirk on Aigis' lips as the robot girl replied, "I will explain my actions when we reach our destination. Now...let us begin preparations for the festival..."

Once Aigis put her Grenade Launcher away, Mitsuru finally relaxed a bit. Although she didn't want to go to the Summer Festival in the first place, Aigis would probably kill her if she tried to run away. 'This is probably the first time someone's ever scared me into having to do something...' Mitsuru thought sullenly.

"So...what must we acquire first to prepare?" Aigis asked inquistively. Mitsuru picked herself up off the couch and replied, "Well, I need to fix up my hair. And we'll both need to wear kimonos, of course. I have a spare, so you can wear it..."

"Of couse...senpai..." Aigis purred, leaving Mitsuru with an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach...

* * *

"Where are Mitsuru-senpai and Aigis?" Yukari asked as she walked into the living room and placed a bowl in front of Akihiko. It was her turn to cook tonight, and Akihiko immediately regretted it when he realized his beloved soba noodles were charred black. Akihiko stuck some of it into his mouth, and found difficulty swallowing it.

"I...I think they went to the Summer Festival together...ugh..." Akihiko replied as he spat out into the bowl with disgust.

Yukari's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "W-W-What? They went to the Summer Festival...together? But...But isn't that a little suggestive? I mean...it'll make them look like some lesbian couple on a date or something!" Secretly, Yukari wished she had been able to go to the Summer Festival with Mitsuru instead.

Akihiko shrugged. "It's not that bad. I mean, Mitsuru's bisexual, anyway..."

"SHE'S...WHAT?" Yukari screeched with a very hopeful tone.

"Uh...I thought you knew...sorry..." Akihiko muttered, getting up to go and get some decent food for dinner.

'I better follow them...just in case...' Yukari thought, and she ran out the door...

* * *

Mitsuru smiled weakily as she began to explain the uses of masks to Aigis for the fifth time that night. In the beginning, Mitsuru had wished to be anywhere but at the Summer Festival with Aigis. After awhile, though, she began to enjoy being in Aigis' company.

'The very fact she doesn't know much about human society makes her kind of cute...good thing I'm bisexual, or else thoughts like these would be kinda weird!' Mitsuru thought, chuckling to herself. Aigis noticed Mitsuru's happy look and said, "Ah...we must be close to reaching the next part in a human relationship, correct? It's called...love?"

Mitsuru blushed at Aigis' sudden and surprising statement. "W-Wait. What are you t-t-talking about...?" The redhead asked nervously. She wasn't liking where this was going.

"I wanted to set up an experiment," Aigis explained, "I wanted to learn more about same-sex relationships, mainly around the relationships formed between two females. I had happened to glance outside the window earlier today and notice two young women kissing in public, so I decided to see if that could really work. And...I chose you to help me with this experiment, Mitsuru-senpai..."

Mitsuru couldn't believe it; the only reason she had to come to this Summer Festival was to be a part of some robot's weird lesbian project! 'I...I really wish I had my Evoker right now...' Mitsuru thought, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Suddenly, Aigis reached up and pulled her hands down. Leaning close, Mitsuru could feel Aigis' hot breath press against her skin.

Mitsuru's face turned beet red as she cried, "A-Aigis...I..."

"This is the final stage of my experiment. Mitsuru-senpai...kiss me..." Aigis whispered before gently pressing her lips against Mitsuru's. Several passerby stopped in their tracks and watched in awe as the two girls continued to kiss. Since Aigis was still rather clueless on human actions, she didn't even bother trying to french kiss or anything. It still sent Mitsuru's heart racing, though.

'This girl...this robot...I can't believe I'm letting her kiss me like this...and I...and I like it! Oh god...don't let go, Aigis...please don't let go off my mouth with your lips...ooh...'

Aigis slowly began removing Mitsuru's kimono as she licked the upper ridge of the redhead girl's mouth. Mitsuru was so deep into her ecstacy that she didn't realize her bra was showing...in public.

While all this was going on, Yukari had just arrived at the shrine. Although the sight of two hot women making out made her nose bleed, she wasn't about to let anyone steal her beloved Mitsuru-senpai!

"DAMN IT, AIGIS! I-"

Yukari's voice was drowned out by the crowd that suddenly surrounded Mitsuru and Aigis, who were now kissing passionately while lying on the ground, their kimonos practically torn apart. Sighing, Yukari headed back to the dorm and hung her head in defeat.

'Oh well...' she thought, 'Maybe I can just watch those recordings of Mitsuru-senpai I secretly taped during our vacation in Yakushima...'

Also, in case anyone was wondering, Akihiko ended up having to eat the leftovers along with Koromaru for dinner...


End file.
